Ash's brand new adventure
by Zombyra
Summary: An AU fic contains human x pokemon and Human x human sexual situations and mentions pokemon x pokemon. no set shipping...yet. DISCONTINUED READ AUTHORS NOTE TO FIND OUT WHY.
1. Chapter 1

Me: This some thing I wrote in hopes of breaking my writers block.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Summary: AU. Ash has managed to beat all the pokemon leagues in the world and now has arrived in the Yaikos region to take advantage of its laws and get away with having sex with pokemon and girls in spite the fact that he is only 15 years old. Please note in this story Ash travelled alone never with the likes of Misty, May, Max, Brock, Tracey or Dawn.

Chapter 1: Arrival in Yaikos.

Ash stepped of the boat that had brought him to the Yaikos region and head straight to the hotel in which he would be staying. He was excited as he could take advantage of the region laws and finally get away with fucking around and he brought six pokemon he had caught on his journey with him.

They were as follows:

Pikachu- the only male pokemon Ash brought with him and also Ash's very first pokemon.

Espeon- caught in the Johto region she like to give Pikachu blowjobs while any other pokemon or even a human fucks her ass.

Leafeon- caught in the Sinnoh she once used her Leaf Blade attack to cut of Ash's jeans and boxer shorts then "forced" him to have sex with her.

Vayporeon- Caught in the Kanto region as an Eevee she accidentally stepped on a half buried water stone while training and evolved. She is very protective of Ash and is willing to do anything for him and I mean anything.

Frosslass- like Leafeon she was caught in the Sinnoh region although in the case of Frosslass it was an unintentional capture but one that Ash doesn't regret.

And finally there is Gliscor and she is always showing her affection for Ash by tackling him and blushing.

Ash does have other pokemon but they are all with Professor Oak.

~I can't wait to get me some fine girl and fuck her~ Ash thought to himself.

After making his way to the Hotel and getting his room sorted he decided to let Leafeon from poke ball as it had been nearly a month since she and Ash had managed to sneak a quick fuck. In fact Leafeon's last sexual experience was with Ash's Primeape and he was so rough fucking Leafeon that she swore to never have sexual encounter with the pig monkey pokemon ever again.

It didn't take Leafeon to figure out why she was the only one (Other than a sleeping Pikachu) out of her poke ball. And she was very willing.

Getting behind his grass pokemon Ash dropped his jeans and boxers around his ankles then properly positioned himself so his cock slipped into her tight wet pussy. With in a few seconds of this both Ash and Leafeon were moaning with pleasure and with each thrust of his cock Ash felt Leafeon's pussy get tighter and this made him hornier.

After nearly two hours they came and Ash fell backwards while Leafeon staggered forward then turned as faced her trainer. moving close to him she put her head between his legs an sucked him till he came again (which didn't take long) then nuzzled him before jumping on the bed and curling up next to Pikachu and going to sleep.

Ash cleaned himself up and went down to the beach to try his luck with a human girl. Arriving at the beach he saw lesbian make out sessions, guys fondling female pokemon and some green haired guy trying to use a rose and a Roselia to get a busty brunette girl to join him for sex. Unfortunately for the guy the busty girl wasn't interested and walked away.

Ash followed her and when he caught up with her he showed the hard on he had and asked to join him for a movie, sex and dinner at the hotel he was staying in. she amazed at his length and agreed but also admitted that liked to have sex with pokemon especially her Blaziken who was her first Pokemon.

"Really I'm into sex with pokemon too," said Ash.

He then properly introduced himself and asked the girl for her name.

"My name is May," she said.

Ash then took the city's movie theatre and let her choose the movie. She chose the Simpsons Movie.

After the film Ash guided May back to his hotel room.

"Ash what about dinner?" May asked.

"We'll get room service," Ash replied while undressing her with his eyes.

May caught him doing this and simply said "Wait til we've had dinner then you can see naked."

End of first chapter.

Me: okay so now that I've got the first chapter done I want to see what you guys think and yes that green haired guy that was trying to get May to sleep with him was indeed Drew. Also this not an advanceshipping fic however Ash will still have sex with May next chapter an possibly later chapters also.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2 AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

This story is discontinued as i have run out of ideas to use on this specific fanfic as such i hereby put this story up for adoption. I apologise to all who have read this fic and liked it and i admit that i have had fun writing it but as i've already stated I have run out of ideas.

First person to inform me that they want to take over and continue even if they express a desire to modify certain parts gets to take over this fic.

Please let me no by PM.

Zombyra.


End file.
